Universal joints include a cross member with four trunnions extending at right angles relative to one another. A cylindrical bearing cup is disposed over each of the trunnions. Roller bearings provided between each of the bearing cups and trunnions support the bearing cups for rotation relative to the trunnions. The open ends of the bearing cups are provided with elastomeric seals. The elastomeric seal is typically positioned between the trunnion and the bearing cup.